


Two turtle doves

by aljohnson



Series: "We're all alone" [6]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Christmas but not really, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aljohnson/pseuds/aljohnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing my story of Phryne and Jack's evolving relationship. How did Jack and Hugh end up knocking on the door of that chalet, and how much does Hugh know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the first day of Christmas (in July)...

“How is Miss Williams?” asked Jack, with an air of concern but distance.

“She, she sounds worried, Sir. She says she doesn’t like it there much, Sir” Hugh responded, considering everything Dot had told him. 

Jack considered the possibilities. Phryne had told him of this trip, told him she wished he could be there. She’d also said of course that there was no chance whatsoever of a murder. And now there was one. A murder of course, required investigating, “did Miss Williams happen to mention whether the local police have been called?” he asked, attempting to sound as if he was only mildly interested.

“Well, she said not Sir” replied Hugh, slightly surprised that the Inspector was so interested. 

“Hmm” said Jack, “Collins, ring Miss Fisher’s residence and ask Mr Butler for the address. You’ll need to go home, pack a small suitcase, it will surely be a few hours’ drive and we’ll probably have to stay overnight. Civvies I think, we don’t want to alarm the other guests and we can’t be sure what we’re dealing with yet. Shall we meet back here in say, an hour?” he asked, all fired up.

Hugh tried not to be overwhelmed. “Erm, yes, Sir, of course. Are you sure Sir? Aren’t the mountains a little out of our jurisdiction Sir?”

“Collins, Miss Williams may be in danger. And I’m sure they haven’t gone so far that they’ve left Victoria. We’ll, make it our jurisdiction. Besides, you know how likely it is that Miss Fisher will annoy the local officers, and then she’ll call us in anyway. I think we should pre-empt matters. One hour, Collins” and with that Jack swept into his office, retrieved his overcoat and hat and dashed out of the station. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

One hour later, Hugh Collins placed his small, somewhat battered suitcase into the back of his boss’ car and they departed from City South. Hugh was trying very hard not to mention the very obvious fact that there was something going on between his boss and his fiancée’s boss. 

Hugh knew that sometimes things eluded him, but Inspector Robinson had been expounding on matters of Detection; how to spot clues; what to look for. Dottie had also lent him some books of Miss Fisher’s, with her permission of course, and he’d been doing a lot of studying, hopeful that he could achieve promotion and bring his dreams of marrying Dot and being able to provide for her one step closer to reality. 

And Hugh had been keeping a mental note of the clues:

There had been the evening it had all gone down on The Pandarus, when he had noticed Miss Fisher leave her house only to return a few minutes later, somewhat flushed, having followed the Inspector through the front door. 

The following night, Hugh had rather enjoyed an evening at The State Theatre with Dottie. An evening that had been arranged in some haste, it seemed, as Dot had telephoned him about it only at lunchtime that day. It had seemed odd at the time, but he had chosen not to question Miss Fisher’s sudden and unexpected gift. The Inspector had left the Station bang on time that day he recalled.

There had been a few days later when the Inspector and Miss Fisher had disappeared into a side room at a crime scene. They never moved away to speak privately, always discussing things in front of him and whoever else was around. It was behaviour that was not usual. Behaviour that was unusual was something a sharp-eyed Detective should endeavour to observe; he'd read that in one of the books. 

There had been the Inspector’s terrible attempt to hide a bunch of flowers in his office last Friday afternoon. Hugh had chosen to suddenly find the Station fireplace in need of a sweeping out when his boss had attempted to smuggle them out of the station, the overcoat folded over them failing to hide them in any meaningful way. 

And now, now his boss had been rather less surprised than he would have expected to have discovered that Miss Fisher was on holiday; almost as if he already knew. And he had seemed very interested in Dot’s phone call, even before she had mentioned the body. And his boss had seemed somewhat listless over the last couple of days. 

Hugh wasn’t entirely sure what was going on; he imagined that his boss and Miss Fisher might be courting now, although he got the distinct impression that Miss Fisher did things, well, differently. Very differently to the way things worked with him and Dottie, he thought. Especially if that book that Miss Fisher had lent to him was anything to judge by. But the chapter on kissing had been rather interesting. He hadn’t been able to bring himself to read any of the rest of the contents, and he blushed now just thinking about some of the illustrations he had inadvertently seen when he had flicked through the pages. 

“Are you alright Collins?” asked the Inspector, casting a glance towards him.

“Yes, fine, thank you Sir. It will be nice to see Dot and Miss Fisher, won’t it Sir?” Hugh smiled at the thought that he would get to see Dottie. 

“Hmm. Yes, yes” mumbled the Inspector, checking a road sign before turning right, “not much further now, I think”.

As Inspector Jack Robinson smiled and started to whistle, Hugh wondered what on earth he was letting himself in for and how many fireplaces he would have to pretend to sweep out before they could return to the city.


	2. (Not so) Silent Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to amend the rating. Which I don't like to do, but Phryne insisted!

Jack had changed into his pyjamas, and re-donned his hooded jumper for extra warmth. He was sitting on his bed, considering what they already knew about the case, flicking through his notebook to try to connect the pieces, occasionally making an additional note, or underlining what he felt to be the more relevant points to consider.

He was stirred back to the more present reality by a soft yet determined knocking on his door. He approached cautiously, “Hello?” he asked, leaning his ear towards the wooden door. 

“Jack? It’s Phryne. Let me in?” Jack heard Phryne whisper. Jack opened the door, to find Phryne stood with her gun in her hand. She had changed her clothes, Jack noted, and now wore her silk robe. Her bare legs could be seen peeking from under the hem. She wriggled her toes in an attempt to keep out the cold. He felt his pulse quicken.

Ah, Inspector Robinson,” said Phryne, somewhat more loudly than her previous request, “I thought I should probably give you my statement, my account of what I’ve observed”

“Of course, Miss Fisher, perhaps you’d like to come in….” Jack replied, realising that Phryne was speaking for the benefit of anyone who might be listening from behind any of the other closed doors lining the corridor. He stood aside and beckoned her in, closing the door gently behind her.

“I would admonish you Phryne, for leaving the safety of your room, but I’m rather pleased to see you” Jack said. He smiled and reached out for Phryne’s unoccupied hand, pulling her to him. Jack pressed his lips to Phryne’s and felt her hum in response. They both deepened the kiss, the stress of the day melting away. Jack wrapped his arms around Phryne, running a hand down her hip and around to her bottom. He felt the smoothness of the silk against his fingers and pulled her to him, holding her even more closely. Then he felt a small but sharp tap to the back of his head, as Phryne hit him lightly in the back of the head with her gun. That rather broke the mood for Jack and he broke the kiss. “Be careful with that Phryne, you’ll knock me out” he teased. 

“Sorry” said Phryne, breaking contact. She moved away and placed the gun gently on the bedside table before turning round to find Jack carefully locking the door. Phryne raised an eyebrow. “Locking the door Jack?”

“It’s for our own safety, ‘Miss Fisher’; there is a killer on the loose” he leaned against the door, crossing his arms, “and besides, in your particular case, I think I should take your statement in private”

Phryne smiled and quirked an eyebrow. What had the mountain air done to Jack she wondered. He had been so restrained up until now. “In private ‘Inspector’? How intriguing” she sauntered back to where he was standing and rose up on her tiptoes to kiss him. Jack lent off the door slightly and wrapped his arms around Phryne once more. She wound a hand around his neck and stroked her fingers through his hair. Her other hand moved around to his back before travelling lower to gently squeeze his backside. It was very firm and Phryne sighed slightly as she stroked his pyjamas lightly. She broke the kiss and looked up at him, batting her eyelids. 

“Are you planning on trying to seduce me, Jack? After all, we could all die if we don’t figure out who our killer is” Phryne smouldered. 

“Phryne, I very much want to get you out of this robe and, whatever you are wearing underneath, and ravish you senseless.” Jack ran his fingers down the collar of the robe as he spoke. Phryne was pleasantly shocked, “but, regrettably, all of the surrounding rooms contain your friends, and my Constable, and your Aunt, and there is, as you say, a killer on the loose”, Jack was surprised that he was managing to match Phryne’s wit at such a time. “And I am not convinced that I want to feel as if I have been, compelled, to seduce you merely because of the possibility of imminent death” said Jack, ending in a somewhat teasing and yet somehow entirely sensual manner.

Phryne swallowed deeply, she wondered if this was how Jack usually felt when she flirted with him. She had never seen Jack like she had tonight, he was suddenly so passionate. He had also never kissed her with quite so much obviously pent up desire as he had done tonight. 

“Oh good. I’d hate to have to turn you down. Especially when you’ve worn such devastatingly sensuous pyjamas”, said Phryne, slowly, moving a hand up to tease Jack’s sleeve, not looking at him. “And that is a lovely jumper you’re hiding behind”

“I’m confused” said Jack. “You’re pleased that I’m not going to try to seduce you?” He continued to hold Phryne close, and she was making no move to separate herself from him. 

“Well, as absolutely lovely as it is that you’re here, I wasn’t ‘prepared’ for you to swoop up the mountain to see me” said Phryne, suddenly slightly fascinated by the oversized button which was very tightly sewn on Jack’s knitwear. 

“Oh” said Jack, recalling the conversation he and Phryne had shared when he had stayed with her after their supper. Plainly the ‘family planning’ had remained in St Kilda. He decided to change the subject, “I’ll have you know that there is some very complex needle work involved in this jumper”.

Phryne tried not to laugh, but she could not stop herself. She guffawed loudly, “Oh Jack, are you a secret knitter?”

“No! no. But I was told, in no uncertain terms, that this patterning was particularly difficult to work correctly” said Jack, kissing Phryne’s neck in an attempt to distract her. 

“You were told? That’s a very, involved, conversation to have about a jumper, Jack. Who exactly knitted this for you?” Phryne’s detective mind went into full working mode as she ran her fingers lightly up and down Jack’s arms. Jack was in some ways still something of a mystery to her. He had told her so much, over the course of their nights together in her parlour at the end of cases, and in the last week, but there were still many aspects of Jack’s life she knew little about.

Jack blushed; this was going to be tricky. “A man must have some mysteries Phryne. I am sure you’ll find out eventually, but just for the moment, I’d rather leave you wondering…” he reached down and kissed her, in an attempt to avoid her questions. 

"So peril won't work, but your kisses can be compelled by a desire to avoid talking about purled knitwear?" said Phryne, quirking an eyebrow.

"Knitted and Purled, actually" Jack replied, with a low growl that should not have been possible given the subject matter. He pulled Phryne closer to him once more, pressing soft kisses to her neck and jawline. He was gambling that Phryne would be distracted by his actions; it had become obvious in recent times that she very much enjoyed these attentions, if the soft moans and hitched breath that were her usual response were anything to judge by. 

He noted now that her breath was indeed becoming shallower, and when she lightly moaned “Oh Jack,” he knew that he had achieved respite from her interrogation for the evening. Phryne decided that she would allow Jack his secrets for the time being, but added this to the mental list she retained of 'things to discover about Jack'.  
Phryne leaned back slightly, as Jack’s kisses softened and smiled at him, “now, what were you doing before I invaded your room?”

“Oh, just going through my notes from today, trying to see if I could figure it all out” he gestured towards his notebook, lying on top of the bedclothes. His head was in somewhat of a whirl.

“Can I see?” asked Phryne.

Jack was pleasantly pleased that Phryne was actually asking, “Of course” he smiled at her. 

He moved over to the bed and sat down with his back against the headboard, adjusting the pillows behind his back as he settled himself. He reached over to the other side of the bed, retrieving one of the spare pillows and placing it between his bent legs and against his chest. “Come on” he gestured towards Phryne, holding his hand out in invitation. Phryne jumped up onto the bed, and settled herself between his legs, leaning her back up against the pillow. She leaned her head back and kissed Jack’s cheek lightly.

“Let’s see what you’ve got” she picked up the notebook and flicked it open, reading through Jack’s notes.

_  
JAMIESON – 2 x Murder at Lodge._

_Lead Officer – Det. Insp. J. Robinson_

_Assisted by – Const. Hugh Collins_

_Consultant – The Hon. Phryne Fisher_

_Witnesses – Mrs Edward Stanley (‘Prudence’ – Aunt of PF), Dr Elizabeth MacMillan (‘Mac’ - friend of PF), Miss Dorothy Williams (Companion of PF, also, fiancee of Const. Collins)._

Phryne laughed, “oh Jack, this is so formal.” She was quietly warmed by the fact that Jack had recorded her as a Consultant, rather than merely a Witness. 

“Well, if it ever has to be produced in Court…” Jack’s voice trailed off, realising he was being lightly teased.

Phryne read through the rest of his notes, which detailed the victims, the other people present at the lodge, and some initial thoughts about possible motives. There were some crossing outs, and some arrows indicating cross-referencing.

As she read the notes, Phryne realised that her reaction to Jack’s arrival earlier had not been what she would have anticipated. Ordinarily, if a man with whom she was ‘involved’ would have turned up, half way up a mountain, without an invitation, she would have been worried that said man was trying to exert control; was indicating that he thought she couldn’t cope with a situation on her own; was possibly trying to keep tabs on her movements. But with Jack, she felt none of that. She felt pleased and somewhat relieved that he was there. Whilst she was confident that she would be able to figure out the killer, with Jack here too, they would get to the result much quicker. And they would do so together. And, it was really rather lovely to see Jack. She was pleased that he was here, and not just because he was a Detective Inspector. She was surprised how comfortable this all felt.

Jack was holding her gently, caressing her through the robe, running his fingers up and down her arms. Occasionally he pressed a light kiss to her temple. A thought occurred to him, and he looped back around to their earlier implied conversation, “Wait, are you saying that you did bring your gun, but you didn’t bring your diaphragm?” 

“Well, as I said, I wasn’t expecting you” Phryne looked at Jack and shrugged. 

Jack’s mind connected a series of dots remarkably quickly. He smiled at the thought that he was the only person Phryne wanted in her bed. “But kissing?” he asked. He was suddenly feeling much more secure in his relationship with Phryne, which was in turn making him feel somewhat emboldened.

“Kissing is more than acceptable, Jack” Phryne smiled. “And please know that you are driving me to distraction. I am, very eager, to move things along. When the circumstances are, more favourable”.

“Circumstances, yes. As much as I also want to, move things along,” Jack swallowed nervously, “I have no intention of our first, time spent together, being half way up a mountain, in the freezing cold, with no idea of who could try to burst their way through the door. And I’ve read enough bad novels to know that if a killer is on the loose, ‘seduction’ is a terrible idea!” Jack smouldered, “Anyway, I was rather assuming, and hoping, that we would be in either your bed, or my bed, and my preference would be yours, because I am sure I have never known sheets as sinfully soft as the ones you possess” he trailed his fingers lightly up her neck, the softness of her skin making him hum with desire. Phryne shivered slightly. 

“Are you cold” said Jack, rubbing his hands down her arms.

“No, rather warm, actually” said Phryne, flushing and placing the notebook to one side. She leaned her head back as Jack lowered his lips gently to hers. He kissed her deeply, holding her to him. Phryne opened her mouth to his eager tongue and allowed herself to relax into Jack’s chest. She ran her fingers lightly down Jack’s thighs. Jack’s fingers continued to trace their gentle swirls along her arms, and back, one hand moving to her neck, the tips of his fingers lightly stroking her collar bone. 

The pads of his fingers dipped beneath the edge of her robe, which loosened slightly. His fingers swept up and down once more, his fingertips venturing further under the edge of her robe. Phryne felt Jack’s fingers skirt the top of her breasts. Jack lightened the kiss, and murmured softly, “Is this all right?” 

“Yes” Phryne replied, any lingering tension in her body evaporating, “Yes”.

“Well, then, if you’re warm, maybe I should loosen this robe” Jack whispered, nuzzling her ear lobe gently.

“Yes” replied Phryne, slightly breathlessly. Jack ran his hands down Phryne’s arms, moving across to the belt of her robe and gently tugging on the knot. The belt slid free gracefully, and Jack ran the fingers of his left hand up the edge of the robe, sweeping the garment open as he did. Phryne shifted slightly and the robe fell open. Jack tried very hard not to combust. Underneath the robe Phryne was wearing a thigh length negligee in red silk, trimmed with white lace at the bottom hem and the top bust line. Phryne shrugged her arms out of the robe, careful to remain within Jack’s embrace as much as possible whilst she did so.

“Well, this is very, festive” Jack murmured, running his hands lightly across the silk, feeling the taut lines of Phryne’s midriff. 

“Well, it is Christmas in July, Jack” said Phryne, the response requiring slightly more effort than she would have expected. 

“And a very Merry Christmas” Jack rumbled, any attempt at subtlety crumbling at the sight of Phryne in his arms. 

Phryne bent her right arm back and pulled Jack towards her. Their lips made contact and Phryne moaned lightly as Jack held her tightly. His hands were dexterously exploring every inch of the red silk, and he ran a hand lightly over Phryne’s breasts, noting that she pushed back into him as his fingers slowed. He ran the tips of his fingers across her nipples, and noted that they hardened quickly, as he swirled delicate circles. Jack lightened their kiss as the index finger of his hand tentatively swept the lace trim at the bust line. 

“I want to touch every part of you” Jack whispered.

Phryne opened her eyes, and Jack noted that her pupils were somewhat dilated, “Then don’t stop” she urged, as his fingertips dipped below the lace and gently swept across her delicate peaks. 

“Are you sure?” Jack asked, the tone in his voice deep with lust.

“I trust you Jack, not to, overstep” Phryne could not form any more words, but settled her shoulders into Jack’s chest, tilting her breasts towards his fingers as she did. 

“You are a minx” Jack growled into Phryne’s ear. 

“And you, Jack Robinson, would drive a girl to distraction” replied Phryne, running a hand up his thigh, and sweeping underneath the back of his leg. Even through his pyjamas her touch set his skin on fire. 

Jack released the hand which had been griping Phryne’s waist and reached for her wandering hand. “Give a man a fighting chance, Phryne. I believe you are the one who was distracted”

“And you’re not?” purred Phryne.

“On the contrary, Phryne, I am very, focused” smouldered Jack. He held her hand and moved it back so it was resting on her own thigh. He kissed her, and Phryne whimpered when he broke the contact. Her hand fell across her stomach as Jack’s rested now on her thigh. He kissed along her cheek, along her jawline and was pleased when she bent her head back allowing him greater access to her delicious neck. His left hand was continuing to explore her breasts and her nipples, dragging gentle circles with his neat fingernails. The lightness of touch was dragging Phryne further into a state of arousal. When Jack used his thumb and forefinger to tweak her nipple she gasped in surprise at the sureness of his touch. 

Phryne could feel the heat beginning to pool within her. Her leg twitched slightly, which did not go unnoticed by Jack. Phryne was surprised by Jack’s confidence. Whilst he had seemed very sure-footed whenever he had kissed her previously, he had always felt like he was holding back somewhat. She wondered how explosive he would be when they finally made love. She hoped she would find out before too much more time could pass; her desire for him was becoming overwhelmed instead by a need she could not recall having felt before. 

Jack lightly released the grip of his other hand. He began brushing light strokes on her thigh, barely moving his fingers at first. As Jack switched the attention of his fingers to her other nipple and heard Phryne gasp loudly once more, he decisively moved his hand further up her thigh.

Jack was somewhat surprised by how responsive Phryne was to his explorations. He had confidence that he was not totally hopeless in the art of seducing a woman, but he had not expected Phryne to be as aroused as she now appeared to be by such delicate touches. 

As Jack’s hand reached the apex of Phryne’s thigh, he paused. He extended his thumb above the crease of her leg and swept a circle over her skin. Her skin. He paused, for the briefest of moments, and then carefully moved his hand upwards, sweeping the red silk with him as he went. His breath shallowed as his hand splayed across her lower belly. She was bare underneath the negligee. 

Phryne allowed her eyes to open, and saw Jack looking at her. His pupils were dilated, his eyes hooded, and he was practically gasping for breath. She could feel the heat from his hand as it gently rested on her. His other hand was lightly cupping one of her breasts and she noted that he appeared to have momentarily paused in his attentions. Phryne carefully adjusted herself, sweeping her left arm around so it was behind Jack’s shoulders. 

Jack swept his splayed hand down, and his fingers gently brushed her folds. Phryne noticeably gasped for breath at the feel of his skin. She had wanted him to touch her like this for so long, she felt as if she was likely to combust. She felt Jack tremble slightly.

“Please, don’t stop” she sighed, her gaze staying focused on him. Jack glanced down, his eyes tracing a path down Phryne’s body. He could see that her nipples remained hard, the peaks obvious, pressed up against the restraint of the silk. He continued his scan, trying to suppress a strangled cry as he saw his own hand splayed between Phryne’s thighs. 

Jack knew many things about Phryne, and suspected even more. He was quite confident that she knew her own body thoroughly. He was also fairly sure that she wasn’t embarrassed about it. He was also aware that he wanted to make damned sure that the first time he touched her like this he didn’t make a complete hash of it. He released the hand resting on her curls, and noted the muted cry of anguish as Phryne’s eyes fluttered shut in frustration. He raised his fingers to her lips, tracing their outline and delicately teasing a finger into her mouth. Phryne’s eyes shot open, as she took Jack’s finger into her mouth and swirled her tongue around first the tip, and then the entire length. She repeated her actions on his other fingers and his thumb, releasing the digit with a soft popping sound as she looked at him with an expression that now spoke of delighted anticipation. Jack moved his hand back down and lightly stroked her again, sliding two of his fingers into her slickness and trying not to cheer when he noticed how damp she was. Phryne was fairly certain that she was going to explode, with either satisfaction or frustration, and either way it would be Jack’s fault. 

Jack released his left hand, which had been enveloped in the top of her red silk nightwear, taking her right hand with it. He placed her fingers on top of his damp ones, and lightly held her there. She turned her gaze back towards Jack. Jack took a jump into the unknown, “Phryne, guide me; show me how you like to be touched” Jack spoke so quietly she would have thought she had imagined it if she had not seen his lips move. Phryne decided she was going to explode with satisfaction. 

She spread her fingers, resting them on top of Jack’s. She squeezed very gently, and he moved his other hand away, returning it to her breasts, where he absent-mindedly stroked her nipples. 

Phryne gently guided Jack to spread her folds open, and sighed when he swept his fingers back and forth, bending at the knuckles. Knowing that she was already extremely damp, she guided his fingers to sweep up, spreading her legs wider so that her hidden peak could be more easily accessed. She was already perilously close; both from Jack’s surprising escalation of the physical side of their relationship, and from the fact that he had asked her to assist. She could only imagine how much courage that had taken; how many men would presume they knew a woman’s body better than she did? And the fact that she could feel her own sleekness was pushing her further over the edge as well. Phryne wrapped her right leg around Jack’s and tugged slightly, encouraging him to clamp down on it. Jack understood the unspoken request and gripped his thigh onto hers, holding her leg wide.

Jack was astonished by how obviously aroused Phryne was. He tweaked her nipple and she arched her back, pressing firmly on his dampened thumb as she did so. Jack felt the small node, attempting to note exactly where his thumb was. Phryne started guiding his thumb to move; gentle, almost infinitesimally small movements across her bud. His thumb moved up and down, left and right, straight lines and circles, guided by Phryne. Keeping a watch on her hand guiding his, the movements becoming more frantic, he swept his other hand to the other nipple, causing a further cry to emanate from Phryne. He nuzzled her earlobe, moving to nibble her neck gently. Phryne’s moans were becoming louder and her fingers had stilled; Jack now taking the lead on stroking her, quickly discovering which movements made her moan more loudly. 

As Phryne felt her arousal reaching the tipping point, she placed her hand back on Jack’s and guided two of his fingers inside her. She stroked them lightly and Jack began to move his fingers gently inside her, scissoring them lightly before sliding a third finger inside her, all the time working away at her hooded peak. He felt her core contract around his fingers: once; twice; three times and then Phryne thrust forwards, lifting herself from his chest, a cry of “Oh, Jack!” bursting forth from her lips. 

She shattered around him, clamping his fingers in a vice like grip as his thumb stilled its movements. He felt her continue to pulse, the pressure tightening and weakening as her body vibrated in waves. 

He held her gently as she came down from her climax. She was warm and lithe in his arms, her body relaxed and skin soft. Her breathing calmed as she drifted back to the present, feeling supremely relaxed and satisfied. 

“All right?” Jack asked, kissing her cheek lightly.

Phryne was almost lost for words. Almost. “Well, that was certainly very focused of you Jack”. She was aiming for saucy, but it utterly failed when spoken with reddened lips, messed up hair, and a negligee that was now barely covering anything at all. 

“Well I wouldn’t like you to be distracted Phryne” responded Jack, making a much better attempt at both suave and sassy. 

Phryne shifted her position, bringing her arm back from around Jack’s shoulder. As she did so, she wickedly drew her hand under the pillow behind her back, sweeping her hand down and glancing over his somewhat hardened cock as she did. She paused and looked at Jack with a glint in her eye. “Apparently, you’re very focused too Jack. Shall I take care of that for you?” she swept her fingers naughtily over the cotton stripes of his pyjamas. Jack swallowed and carefully removed her hand, settling the pillow back over his erection.

“As much as I am, absolutely sure, that you would, be very helpful,” Jack winched slightly, “If you touched me now, even lightly, well, I am slightly concerned, that, it might all be, well,” Jack shut his eyes before finishing his sentence, “a bit low on dignity”.

Phryne felt Jack freeze. Oh. Oh! She reflected on their previous night spent together. Yes, she rather imagined that after four years, things might very well, conclude, somewhat quickly. At least initially. She was well aware that it would be different every time in any event. She took Jack’s hand and rubbed it gently with hers. “Jack, Jack look at me” he opened his eyes, “Jack, it’s not a test, and it’s supposed to be fun.” She reached a hand out to his cheek and stroked it lightly, “And whilst it may sometimes be elegant, it is rarely dignified. I mean, the whole thing is ridiculous really, but it is so enjoyable, Jack. My desire for you, Jack, is such that you should not worry about, a lack of ‘dignity’.” She leant towards him and kissed him lightly on the lips, “sometimes, it will be quick, Jack, and sometimes it will be slow” she kissed him again, more slowly this time, lingering as their lips separated. “And we will work it out together” she whispered in his ear. 

Jack looked at her, how did she always know what to say to calm his fears? He smiled, and turned his head to kiss her on the cheek. “And thank you, for saying that, but not tonight, Phryne; another time, when, circumstances allow”.

“Yes Jack, when circumstances allow.” She kissed him lightly, before adjusting herself to sit on the bed next to him. “Now, I should stay, that way, if our killer does try to murder you, you’ll at least have a weapon to hand”

“Yes. And your gun would probably come in handy too” said Jack, his confidence buoyed somewhat. He moved himself underneath the covers, and Phryne set herself up on the other side of the bed, snuggling into him. They kissed gently for some time longer, before falling asleep, Jack holding Phryne closely to him.

In the next room, Hugh Collins prayed that their killer would make him the next victim; it would certainly be less mortifying than listening to the sounds coming from his boss’ room. He couldn't believe how thin the walls were, for such an established building. He eventually passed out into a fitful sleep, a spare sock jammed in each ear as a make-shift ear plug. He had no idea how he was going to possibly face the Inspector or Miss Fisher ever again. When the bodies started dropping with an alarming frequency the next morning, he had never been more grateful for the need to sit in a room on his own and process the paperwork.


End file.
